


Numb pain

by Blurryline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryline/pseuds/Blurryline
Summary: Sheila faces a near death experience that changed her whole life since she was saved by Geralt and Jaskier.
Kudos: 5





	1. Unexpected help

You moved your leg and inhaled deeply, after feeling a sharp pain on your back. 

"Don't move." The voice startled you, but you could care less right now. The only thing you knew is that you had an arrow in your back and you were losing a lot of blood.

You cried out when trying to change position and the man's voice spoke again. "Stop moving, you'll die."

"Geralt, I think she might die either way. Doesn't seem like a case, in which - you know, one surv-" A more worried and lighter voice was put to a halt by the man, who went with the name of Geralt. 

"Shut up."

You immediately started to cough out and spat out some blood. "Fuck." You managed to say under your breath and opened your eyes softly looking around to see the men but everything was immensely blurry, so you just closed them again. 

"Oh that took a quick dark turn. Well, Geralt! We need to g-"

"Jaskier! Shut up!" Geralt's high voice made you scared by his sudden outburst.

The name was familiar, very familiar. And now that you thought about it you knew Geralt's name as well.

You encountered the famous bard and witcher. You've heard about them, but never thought you'd find them in Magpie forest, near Vizima. 

Soon you heard the footsteps come near your body and let out a steady breath. "Kill me, will you?"

You didn't get a response, however felt a light press from the arrow. Without even processing what happened you screamed at the top of your lungs in pain when the arrow was snatched from your body.

You started sobbing roughly and coughed more blood starting to see how everything turned black. Were you actually dying? That's what you thought.

The last thing you felt was a feeling of numbness taking over your body. But the last thing you heard was "She'll survive. She is a...", but you couldn't hear no more either. In a matter of seconds you lost all consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! Welcome to my first ever book written on this platform. This chapter is very short, I know. But it's like a little tease before the next chapters kick in, which may, or may not, vary in length just like Sapkowski's style.  
> I decided to have a second point of view as if we're Sheila.


	2. A dreamer’s sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheila founds herself being medicated by Geralt and comforted by Jaskier. She doesn’t seem to like the idea of it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: High desire of suicide from Sheila.

When you opened your eyes, all you could see was a thin white cloth overlaying your true vision. You were faced towards a big window which showed a beautiful sunset. You sighed deeply, dizzy and confused. Weren’t you dead? 

“A-Are you sleeping?” A light man’s whisper, that sounded familiar, caught your attention. Soon after you could connect the voice to Jaskier. “I... I’m sorry, I can’t see if you have your eyes opened... With that cloth on them.”

“I know.” You murmured back while putting your hands on the sides of your waist, trying to push yourself up from your prone position. You immediately cried out as your hands trembled not making it to lift yourself up, feeling an agonising pain on your back.

“No no no! Don’t! Geralt will be mad with me if you hurt yourself. You need to recover.” You heard a chair grind against the wooden floor and shuffling clothing noises. “If you want to change position, I’ll try my best to help you but it’s not in the recommendation list.” Soon you could see the bard’s waist and legs in front of your now almost set sun. You tilted your head up slightly and looked at his not so defined face. You could figure out he had dark brown hair and a red outfit, but that it. 

“Why didn’t you let me die?” 

Jaskier cleared his throat and sighed deeply. He didn’t know how to reply, or didn’t want to, so you continued. “After all my death would be liberating.”

“An agonising death is not liberating.” You slightly froze in fear upon hearing the witcher’s voice. 

Jaskier moved away from your view and soon you felt the bed where you were lying on, sink down. You felt calloused fingers on your back that made you whine out in pain. After a few seconds the pain was numbing down with a sensation of a very cold press on the wound itself. Someone was definitely medicating you. Was it the witcher himself? You couldn’t even tell what kind of medication it was.

“Is that going to scar?” Jaskier’s voice brought you back the reality of the situation. He received a low grunt as an answer. “That’s such a cool scar. It tells a stor-“

“Shut up.” You sighed desperately and closed your eyes again. “It tells a story of a person who wants to die, but a group of idiots decided to save them.” 

“Hey! Now now, no need to be rude. You should be happy we saved yo-“

“From what?!” You snapped. “From what I wanted the most?! Damn right you did!” 

“Such a pity that a woman can have this kind of a tongue.” Jaskier whispered to Geralt and you could hear a slight but quick exhale from him. 

The fingers left your back and felt the person stand up from the bed, almost missing their careful touch. 

“If you have to be mad, be mad with me, not the bard. I decided to save you.” Geralt’s raspy and steady voice made you question if he truly was a man who killed for a living. He sounded so pleasant to listen to.

“Then why did you?” You questioned him.

Before having a reply you saw his figure going in front of you and kneel down so you could see his face. “I already answered you.”

“That wasn’t a proper answer.” You argued back and taking in his white hair and yellow striking eyes. Obviously you couldn’t see that good, but those were the features that stood out most. You swore for a second that you saw him smile lightly at your comment. 

“Hmm. You should try to sleep now Sheila.” 

You froze immediately at the mention of your name. You didn’t mention it at all, did you?

“Oh, so that’s her name.” Ignoring Jaskier’s murmuring you squinted your eyes trying to see better.

“How do-“

“Sheila! Sheila!” A woman’s voice, for you known from years, called out. Soon a thumping sound was heard from the room you were in and Geralt moved away, making the woman take his place. It was Cecilia, your beloved mother-like figure. 

She took off your cloth from the eyes and then her own, revealing her fully red eyes. She had no pupil, no iris, no sclera. It was only red. Red that resembled a dark blood color.

Cecilia took your face between her old hands and sighed desperately. “Sheila what did you do, my little darling?” 

You stared at her blankly and whispered under your breath. “A man shot me as soon as she understood what I am.”

“Who was it?” Geralt’s voice made you remember that he and Jaskier were there.

Cecilia didn’t dare to raise her head at him nor at Jaskier. The effect would be devastating. 

After a few seconds you answered. “Shouldn’t be your concern, witcher. Cecilia bring me home please.”

“You’re not going anywhere, bloodtear.” Touché, Geralt used the term to describe you at best, just like you did with him. “You are still wounded, if I let you go you’ll die in a matter of hours.”

You held yourself from turning yourself to look at him challengingly, but Cecilia smiled sadly at you. “He told me that the cure he is using is used mainly by witchers. It has a stronger effect.” 

You looked at her confused as to what she was pointing at, but you remembered the wircher’s words. Did he truly meant to cure you? 

“Sheila, I’ll be coming back in two days to see you. I’m paying for your and their stay here as a payback.” She explained while taking her cloth and putting it back on her eyes so she could cover them. 

“Cecilia don’t-“

“Sheila, I’m serious. He promised not to hurt you, after all if he wanted to do it, you wouldn’t be alive right now.” She explained and caressed your hair softly. “My little darling... Don’t be naïve.” Cecilia’s voice was dead serious and when she was, you had to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! Second chapter! If you’re here and reading this, thank you.


	3. Am I satisfactory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheila discovers that the witcher has a mysterious interest for her in particular.

After Cecilia left you in the hands of the men, you still didn’t conversate properly. However, you only told Jaskier to give you a glass of water, from time to time. You were sitting on a chair now, which was a huge relief for you. You could now look in the face as they talked - well, more like Jaskier talking to Geralt and him grunting back.

Jaskier sighed loudly as he was writing on his journal while slouching on the wooden table. Geralt was tapping his fingers slowly on the table while staring into nothingness, absorbed by his mind. And you? You were annoyed as hell.

Your eyes were shifting from Jaskier to Geralt continuously, thinking if they were even going to interact anymore. 

You found yourself staring at Geralt’s face, thinking that, even if he had strong defined lines, his face was actually relaxed. You looked at his hair and realised how he had tied it back in part. It made you smile slightly at the silly thought of why he didn’t just tie it all together. Then your eyes wandered to his relatively straight eyebrows that weren’t nor too bushy, nor thin. Then his eyes, you were mesmerised by the yellow iris he had. You realised that his eyes were a bit sad, they weren’t particularly bright. You moved down to his nose, then lips and once again thought how his features worked together pretty well. 

When Cecilia told you the existence of witchers , you thought they would be very old and crooked for some reason. But Geralt was the opposite of them as for now.

You found yourself biting your lower lip and slapped yourself mentally for thinking about him, in such a way. As soon as you blushed you could see his lips curve in a slight smile. Your eyes immediately went up and met his. You didn’t know if he could see and understand if you were looking at him, but you immediately turned your head sideways, making the bard raise his head confused at the sudden movement.

“Witcher. Don’t look.”

“I could say the same to you, bloodtear.” His low and teasing voice made you even blush harder. 

“I wanted to see the idiot who took away my dream.”

“You’re so pessimistic Sheila, I should sing you a song!” Jaskier chuckled immediately and stood up from his chair, heading over to the second bed to take the lute that was on it. 

You avoided Geralt’s gaze, that you could feel burning your skin, and tilted your head at the bard. “Song? No need to Jaskier.”

“Oh come on! A little bit.” You hated to admit it, but you didn’t dislike the idea that much. After all, you were bored and had nothing to do, since the last activity embarrassed you.

Soon Jaskier strummed his lute and then started picking the strings, creating a lovely melody. You actually enjoyed it and closed your eyes listening carefully. Soon after he started to sing and you found yourself to hum quietly in harmony.

You heard him move around the room and chuckle once in a while, sparking curiosity in you. You opened your eyes and found Jaskier lowering towards Geralt who had a steady face. The scene made you smile and looked at Jaskier who was finishing his song. As soon as he did, you did a little round of claps for him. 

“Another one, dear sweetheart?” Jaskier poked Geralt’s shoulder with his lute, making you chuckle.

However Geralt didn’t reply and only stood up silently. The bard’s face dropped immediately as Geralt spoke. “I need to go out for a while.”

With that he left after picking his swords, without even looking back. You looked over at Jaskier and he pursed his lips in a thin line. “Don’t mind him, he’s always like that. He likes to insult though.”

“Yeah, I noticed his humor.” You said softly and looked at his journal. “Can I see what you’re writing?”

“Ah no! A true bard never reveals his secrets!”

“But you sing what you write down.”

“Not always.” He chuckled. “And honestly, even if you tried to read it’s not like you’d understand that much... How is your back?” He tried to change the subject immediately and you pleased him.

“Been better, but it doesn’t hurt when I don’t move. It’s like a little burning from inside.”

“Good... When Geralt once used his stuff on an injury of mine I was skeptical, but it did actually help a lot. He refuses to tell me the receipt though.”

“Guess you could say, a true witcher never reveals his medications.” Jaskier chuckled while sitting down on the chair once again.

“If we put it that way... So... Sheila.” He quieted down and looked at his lute before speaking out again. “What exactly are you? Geralt told me not to look at your eyes, but didn’t tell me why.”

“Bloodtear. I’m basically a livestock for vampires.” You said sadly. “When I cry, blood comes out and my eyes are completely red.”

“Cecilia is a bloodtear as well?”

You nodded and proceeded to talk. “When I look at others, besides vampires, they start to feel uneasy and die suffocated by their own blood that wants to escape from their body.”

“Holy... Tell me more. I’m fascinated - I mean, in a good way - if that’s even possible.”

You shook your head and sighed. “I don’t want to Jaskier. It’s not that good.”

“Geralt seemed pleased to find you though.”

Your head snapped up at his comment and stared at him.

“He said you were rare to find.” 

“What does that even mean?”

Jaskier raised his hand and shrugged. He seemed even more confused, if that was possible. 

You scanned his face and then frowned. Why would a witcher be even happy to found a bloodtear?

Soon horror took over you and you gasped. “Does he want to sell me to vampires?” 

“Wha- No!” Jaskier immediately answered. “Why would he? He kills monsters as a job.”

It made even less sense. What was it that caught his attention for you. You were disgusted at the thought that he could just use you as a doll to play with. But that one got thrown away immediately as you thought that he could afford way more beautiful women with his handsome face. You had mixed feelings about what you were thinking. You didn’t know how to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, now. What is a bloodtear? It’s a mutant I created. Bloodtears look exactly like normal human, but their eyes are completely red, literally completely. When they cry, like Sheila mentioned, they reveal tears mixed with blood. Vampires absolutely love bloodtears so they can drink from them, never killing them though. The origin of bloodtears is unknown and a plausible hypothesis is that vampires had a deal with mages. They have to cover their eyes to avoid chaos and live usually out of town, in small villages.  
> Hope you liked this little add I put in.


	4. Lurk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt has to stop Sheila from her impulsive behaviour of trying to escape from him and Jaskier.

You opened your eyes in the middle of the night staring into Geralt’s face that was next to you. You gulped down and realised he was laying down on the same bed as you, but something wasn’t quite right.

You could see better than a normal human in the dark and examined him cautiously. You saw he had blood on his forehead and a long scar across his face. Your eyes widened and you held a gasp in your throat. Under further investigation, you realised that the scar was old, but the blood wasn’t. You panicked whether he was alright or not. Bringing your hand slowly under his nose, you relaxed hearing his soft and steady breathing. 

You pulled your hand back and listened carefully while focusing completely. He wasn’t sleeping, he just had his eyes closed. 

“I’m fine.” His deep raspy voice startled you. “Hope you don’t mind me being in the same bed, Jaskier doesn’t stay still when he sleeps.” 

“Why are you bleeding?” Whispering at the witcher you heard a loud snore. Jaskier. He was in heavy sleep state.

“Monsters.” His short answer made you frown. 

“Then why don’t you take of yourself, to stop the bleeding?”

“It looks bad, but it’s not.” 

You exhaled loudly and looked at his bare chest freezing at the view. He had blood also there. “You’re bleeding, it is bad.” Geralt didn’t respond and you looked at his eyes instinctively, but before crossing his own, you tore them away. “Are you an idiot?!” You whispered angrily at him.

He just smiled lightly at your angry comment and after a while spoke again. “You shouldn’t be the one looking at people’s eyes.”

He had a point, you usually didn’t stare at people for long, out of fear. However he radiated an unknown aura around him that fascinated you. You’ve never seen a witcher before, so maybe that’s why.

“I thought your kind was extinct a long time ago.” The witcher’s voice brought you back to reality. He was staring at the ceiling while moving his hand behind his head, so he could raise it a little bit, in absence of a pillow.

You thought about it and decided to not say a word. He understood that you didn’t want to talk about it and let the matter go, however he continued to ask you other related questions. “Do you know Emiel Reg-“

You covered his mouth and widened your eyes in pure fear. “Don’t you dare.” He looked at your hand that covered his mouth and then looked at your face raising his eyebrow. He wasn’t looking at your eyes and neither you were. 

Taking your wrist and slowly raising it from his mouth he whispered. “I take that as an yes.”

“Witcher.” You warned him and freed your hand from his light grip. 

Jaskier’s murmur made Geralt’s attention shift. “Could you stop talking, please?”

You couldn’t pull your eyes from Geralt’s face and then closed your eyes trying to get up. You groaned lightly and made it to stand up from the bed. You were clenching you jaw and breathed heavily from the pain. 

The witcher stared at you silently and Jaskier covered his face with a pillow. The bard didn’t want mess with anything that was about to happen, mainly because he was sleepy and didn’t understand a thing at the moment.

Slowly and steadily you made it to the door, but were pushed against it with full force. You cried out silently from fear and pain, squeezing your eyes shut. The witcher was very fast when he wanted to. Also dead silent. “Where do you think you’re going?” He whispered in your ear and pinned his hands on the sides of your head, blocking your possible escapes. You pressed your chest to the door and went to twist the doorknob, but your wrist was caught by Geralt’s, this time, very tight grip. “Where, do you think, you’re going?” He repeated his question spelling his words enough for you to understand them three times clearer. You still ignored him and shook your hand for him to let go, but he didn’t even move a little. With his other hand he gripped your throat and squeezed lightly while pressing you against the door, closing the space between you and him. 

It was his final warning and you shuddered from his hands on you. “Outside.” You managed to respond, hoping he’d let you. “I want to take a fresh breath.” 

After a few seconds the grip let you and you winced in pain for changing the position from the door. Even walking hurt you and you were claiming to want to run. You were exhausted from the energy it took you to get up and fight against the witcher’s grips. You knew you had very little blood inside of you still. Soon your view was consumed by complete darkness and felt numb all over, right when Jaskier started to talk. You couldn’t figure out what was happening, but your body was failing to hold you. Against your own will, you crumbled down between the witcher’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you prefer short chapters where they describe a single scene or a long one with more than one scene?


	5. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia finally came to pick Sheila and bring her home, however there's something bothering Sheila way too much.

After your failed escape you refused to talk and listen to Geralt. Mostly because you were ashamed, but also because you hated the fact that having him that close to you was exciting in a way. You were waiting for Cecilia to pick you from this place and bring you home. 

Jaskier was staring at your hands as you tried to strum on his lute. He insisted on teaching it to you since you showed particular interest in his music. You tried to refuse politely, but his bubbly personality convinced you to try. He was helping you pass time more easily, rather than just waiting. 

He'd once in a while move your fingers on the lute's neck so you could grab correctly the chords and would lecture you on how to do a proper strum. 

You were actually having a lot of fun with him as he didn't seem to force you to do anything, but only to be happy. 

Your happy time was interrupted however by the door flying open, revealing the witcher covered from head to feet with a black goo and blood splatter on his face. He wasn't happy at all and took Jaskier by his collar bringing him close. "Why didn't you tell me that the man was a druid?" 

Jaskier's eyes widened and rose his hands in sign of defeat. "I didn't know! What has that to do with the kikimora?" 

"He tried to kill me with that fucking kikimora." Geralt spat his words out and clenched his jaw, visibly mad. It did scare you a little bit since he was usually very collected. 

"Wha- How?!" Jaskier immediately sounded fascinated and freed himself from his grip. The bard immediately took the journal from the table and opened to a white page as he was prepared to write. 

Geralt sighed and his eyes landed on you. You had your eyebrow raised wondering why he had his eyebrow raised as well. Then it hit you: he was confused as to why you had the lute in your hands. 

"Geralt, tell me before you make the whole room stink like kikimora's feces!" Jaskier rushed him while swaying his hands in the air aimlessly. 

"He gave me a bottle that was supposed to work as a bait to get the kikimora more easily out of the water, but apperently he didn't tell me the side effects of making it extremely aggressive. It was a strange green liquid." The witcher explained and then finding his way to the bathroom he started to undress himself. 

You left the lute on the table and looked over at Jaskier that was writing everything down while biting on his stuck out tongue. Then your eyes shifted towards the bathroom and before you could process you were already in the direction of it. Your back didn't hurt that much anymore because since you fainted Geralt made sure you'd stay the whole night with his hands curing your wound. You looked at Geralt and whispered lightly. "You forgot to close the door."

With that you left him bare chested and utterly confused as to why you even came to say it. You smiled when you headed towards the entrance of the room and closed the door. 

You truly felt to mess with him, just to brighten your mood a little bit. You went back to Jaskier and looked over from his shoulder at his journal. "You did really mean it when you said that even if I tried to read it, I wouldn't understand."

"I told you." Jaskier chuckled and after a while closed the journal with the pen inside it. "Well! Back to lute lessons! How do you think the great, great, great bards were born if not by practice?" 

You chuckled lightly returning back to sit down but before you could pick up the lute you heard a groan from the bathroom. You, with your obviously covered eyes, and Jaskier looked at eachtoher and questioned if Geralt was doing something or he was in pain. Then you heard it again, but it was more of a moan this time. You blushed immediately and Jaskier's eyes widened like the door that had been thrown open from Geralt earlier. 

"Geralt we can hear you, you know!" Jaskier said with an amused voice. 

You heard a low groan once again and whispered under you breath. "Oh my goodness."

"I have a fucking cut on my thigh!" The witcher's voice echoed from across the bathroom and Jaskier's face immediately dropped to disappointment. Did he truly wanted Geralt to moan in sign of pleasure? Now that you think of it, it was truly a view to see a witcher traveling with a bard as a companion. It didn't bother you at all, it was just new to you since you've never seen such a couple. 

"Too bad, I was already writing a ballad for your excitement from nearly getting killed by a kikimora." Jaskier snorted loudly before laughing while holding his chest. You chuckled with him and silenced yourself immediately when you saw Geralt leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Jaskier, however, didn't notice him and continued to laugh. "Oh come on Sheila, it was hilarious, admit it."

Yoh briefly nodded towards Geralt's direction and Jaskier's smile grew up. "You didn't like it?" He turned around on his chair to look at the half clean man. 

You noticed his pants were torn in several places and saw immediately the cut he was talking about. You shuddered, by realising how much it could've hurt. 

"No." Geralt replied to Jaskier and then returned back to the bathroom. 

The bard threw his head backwards and laughed even harder as he pointed his finger at the witcher. You followed his direction and saw that his pants were also torn where his glutes were. A chuckle escaped your mouth and you had to cover, not wanting to irritate Geralt. 

After an hour or so you saw Geralt exit the bathroom fully clothed with a black shirt and black pants that arrived to his waist. He had his hair all down and still damp. But that wasn't what made you curious. His face was visibly tired and as you examined him further he took the chair next to you and sat down. "What?" He asked without looking at you. 

"I'm curious by the necklace you wear."

You could hear Jaskier chuckle under his breath and pronounce some profanities. 

"So?" 

"Is that like a sign that the witchers need to wear?" 

"You could say so." He answered for then bring the mug on the table closer to his body. He took it and gulped down all the liquid in a single breath. 

"Geralt, come on." The bard whined at the mug that was once in front of him. "You could've at least saved me the last drop."

"I'll offer you one later."

You looked at the witcher's face scar moving closer to him. He seemed slightly taken aback, but quickly recollected himself. You tried to ignore the cloth that was blurring slightly your vision and focused on the scar. It did seem old. After a few seconds his eyes shifted to yours and you immediately pulled your eyes down to his chest. "Don't risk it." You whispered while seeing his lips curve in a slight smile. "I'm serious."

"You have a cloth for a reason."

"And I'm very close to your face so you could potentially see my eyes."

"Yeah, maybe that's why you should back a little, hm?" His cocky tone surprised you. You puffed air from your nose and looked at his scar again, completely avoiding his irises. 

He stayed still and then raised his eyebrow. "Can't I have an innocent look of a witcher's skin?" 

"That sounds very weird." Jaskier commented. 

You chuckled and pulled away from the witcher. "It does a little bit." You admitted. "But I'm very curious and this cloth doesn't help that much."

"Than take it off." Geralt challenged you. 

"Are you short of a marble, Geralt?!" Jaskier asked surprised. 

You chuckled loudly at Jaskier's phrase and shook your head. "I'm not risking to kill a man. Plus the bard would be very sad about it."

"Oh, I will be very devastated! He's my true inspiration behind most of my ballads!" 

"A man?" Geralt murmured and looked at you amused. "What happened to the witcher that was always coming out of your mouth?" 

"You wish to be called a witcher? Then I suppose I could satisfy you, you witcher."

Jaskier's eyes darted from Geralt to you a couple of times. Geralt was definitely trying to challenge your temper and Jaskier knew how bad this could go, so he just stood up picking the mug while clearing his throat. "I'll... I'll go to the tavern and take a drink." With that he left you and Geralt alone in the room. 

"And what do you wish being called, bloodtear?" You lightly blushed at his suggestive tone, but turned to look him. 

"I am what I am, there's no illusion powerful enough to mask a reality in which we both live in. I was gifted the ability to be a woman and reproduce while sacrificing myself to maintain an equilibrium." Your serious tone made Geralt shift on his chair. He knew very well what you were talking about. 

"There's no such thing as an equilibrium." He remarked. 

"You kill monsters to maintain an equilibrium between men." He stayed silent and then looked at you. "I, as a monster, sacrifice myself to maintain it." You whispered softly. "I accept my fate way more than I should." 

"If you truly accepted it why do you want to die by a poisoned arrow?" 

You smiled sadly and bit your lip looking away. Your cloth, that covered your red eyes, started to get darker. You were crying at this point. 

"I saw your back. And I don't think those scars are possible from a simple arrow, Sheila."

This time you shakily breathed out as blood ran down your cheeks. "You're pushing my limits, witcher." You warned in a surprisingly steady voice. 

"What did they do to you?" His hands went to caress your hair, but you jerked away, immediately slapping his hand. 

"Don't you even dare touch me!" You yelled at him. "In no way you're authorized to touch a bloodtear! You absolutely know very well the consequences!" 

"Sheila..." 

"No witcher!" You angrily spat your words. Your cloth was soaked by your blood tears. "You knew, way too damn well you aren't supposed to touch a bloodtear whenever they're hurt!" You couldn't see, but it didn't bother you at all since you didn't want to see his face. "I was supposed to die and you didn't accept my fate so now I need to sacrifice myself once again to a vampire willing to suck my blood out and rape me for the sake of it!" 

"Sheila, listen-"

"I'm fucking done with listening!" You pulled away your soaked cloth and looked towards the door. There was standing Cecilia with a masked expression. You marched your way towards Cecilia without even looking at the witcher behind you. 

Cecilia opened her arms and took you between them, squeezing you tightly. After a while spoke to you in a language only true bloodtear could understand. "We're going home, my little darling. You won't see the witcher even again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, there we go. Are we alive still?


	6. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheila tried to start her life all over again, but she can’t seem to escape her destiny with the witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood scenes

You were walking around in the new village with a big cloak covering you and your eyes from others.Your long brown hair was now short, your clothing was more dark and your eyes...

Your eyes were still the very deadly eyes you had since your birth.

You wanted to change everything as you escaped from your hometown, but couldn't do anything for your eyes. The eyes you hated so much. But you have to accept your destiny.

Absorbed purely by your thoughts you didn't realise when you bumped against a man's chest. "E-Excuse me handsome man, I was completely distracted." You didn't saw the man, but you tried to come of as polite as possible, to not cause any drama. The last thing was you getting fucked by a merchant who cheats on his wife, in order to forgive you. 

The man didn't reply and he just grabbed you by the wrist. Your eyes widened as he pulled you over in a secondary street, pulling you against the stone wall.

"A-Are you a vampire?" You questioned softly while the man exposed your back and touched it. You still couldn't see a lot from him since the cloak was covering your eyes completely. "Oh, my handsome man. So you want a taste from me? What would you say for a decent and negotiable price?" You purred lightly while rubbing your leg slightly against his.

The unknown man grunted softly pulled away from you, leaving you confused. Didn't he find your offer good enough? Maybe he didn't like your scent, but that's impossible. Even a normal man could feel captured by a bloodtear's scent. "I didn't know you became a whore for vampires, Sheila." The man's voice spoke making you freeze in place.

It was more than three years since you heard this voice, but it still made you mad. You immediately clenched your jaw and without even trying to look at him, you turned around and tried to leave. He grabbed you by the shoulder and proceed to talk. "Sheila please. I need to talk to you."

You hated the situation so much, because you either look at him and hope for him to die or you just try to run away and change village again.

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me for an another lady, handsome man." Your voice seemed harsh but you tried to seem convincing.

"I never forget a bloodtear like you." His voice was very serious.

"And I’ll never forget a son of a bitch like you." You scoffed loudly and started to walk towards the main street. You knew he was following behind you as you heard his steps.

"Sheila, please-" 

"I fucking hope you die from a heart failure while fucking a random prostitute who fakes admiration for money." The man whistled softly and stopped in his tracks, surprised by your strong language. 

Then you heard his steps rushing towards you again. You stopped and looked at his chest, seeing his clothing and immediately hating everything you saw. It was truly him. 

"What do you want from me, witcher?" You asked with a low tone while clenching your hand that was carrying a bag.

"I need your help." Geralt said softly and you stopped his hand as he reached to yours.

"One more move and I'm going to make a whole scene in this village. The villagers won't be happy to see a witcher disrespecting a resident."

He remained silent and took his hand back. You looked at his necklace, the most particular necklace you've ever seen. 

"Sheila, give me a chance to talk." He almost seemed desperate and you seemed surprised a little bit. "Jaskier... Jaskier lost a lot of blood because of a vampire and I wasn't there to stop him." 

Your heart dropped. You cared still for Jaskier, since he never did you wrong.

"Where is he?"

"We have a rented room near the merchant's area."

You immediately started to walk with a fast pace towards the place Geralt told you. You knew exactly what to do in situations like this, after all, vampires were supposed to drink from you and you needed to know how to preserve yourself. But with a human was a completely different story. 

You saw Jaskier’s pale body on the bed. It instantly made you feel nauseous making you gulp down a big lump in your throat. You immediately tore away your robe from your body and rushed to him. 

You started talking slowly and steadily to him as you positioned yourself on the bed. “Jaskier. Whatever happens from now on, promise me, not to open your eyes and try your best to stay still or I will need to force you and it will be worse.”

He slightly nodded and kept his eyes shut. You saw the marks on his shoulder and felt anger boiling in your veins. The vampire had tried to rip the bard’s skin apart and bite again.

You looked around and grabbed a glass bottle that was on the nightstand for then smash against the floor, shattering it in various pieces, both little and big. 

You picked a big chunk and immediately slit your wrist, crying out in pain. You waited for your crimson red blood to rush out and then opened Jaskier’s mouth pressing your wrist against it. “Don’t move, let it rush down your throat.” You muttered and clenched your fist to make more blood come out from your fresh cut as you took his head from behind, making it slightly tilt forward so the liquid could go down. The room started to smell strongly of blood and it started to have a nauseous effect on Jaskier which made you worried that he wouldn’t be conscious enough.

“Jaskier...” You muttered and removed your wrist from his lips. “Please stay still.” You grabbed the piece of glass and exposed further his shoulder, with a quick sway, you cut his skin where the marks were. He cried out in agony and your eyes shifted towards his face worriedly. You lowered yourself and looked at his black blood that came flowing out. You shakily leaned down and sucked from his cut the blood and then spat it on the floor. 

You pulled the blanket that was near his feet and forcefully pressed it against his shoulder to stop the bleeding. You pulled your blooded wrist towards his mouth again and made him drink it again, just in case. Soon after you chanted again and again in the ancient language Cecilia taught you as a child. “Blood for sacrifice and a tear for forgiveness. Blood for sacrifice and a tear for forgiveness.” 

Jaskier started to cough violently and gasped for air. You immediately took away your wrist and pulled him in a sitting position while keeping him close. When he managed to calm down he became like a dead corpse between your hands, but his heart was beating. You shakily hugged him and breathed heavily. You thought he’d die. Soon tears started falling down your cheeks, colouring in red Jaskier’s bright shirt. You hugged him closer and whispered softly still in the ancient language. “Blood for sacrifice and a tear for forgiveness.” 

After a while you heard him breathe in slowly and pulled away from the hug. You made him lay down again and went to pick your cloak. 

Putting it back on you rushed towards the exit and once you did you saw Geralt’s body against the frontal wall. You didn’t look up, but you knew he had a worried expression on his face. You gulped down and wiped away your dry tears hoping to remove them, but you just smeared them even more. Your hands were all bloody, almost as if you killed a man. 

“He’s alive.” You murmured and stopped Geralt from going in the room. “You need to bath him a freezing cold water to bring down his temperature and whenever he starts to feel his cut burn you need to make him drink valerian.” 

“Thank you Sheila.”


End file.
